If life were Different
by NekoAyane
Summary: "I wont leave you Zero...ever..." Kaname says to Zero while hugging him close. (Im not good at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

If Life were Different

A Vampire Knight story, I don't own the chracters, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 1

I feel my knees buckle under me, I was slowly fading away...everything was turning black. My vampire side consuming me, eating me away, but I still kept thinking of the people I cherished, "K-kaname...Y-yuki..." My consciousness was slowly, and painfully seeping away from me, until I heard someone callling me, "Zero!"

I try to open my eyes, but to no avail, my vision was clouded. The blurry person came closer to me. 'Who is this person calling me?' Again the voice called me,but this time I felt strong, yet gentle hands hold me, "Zero...please you can't leave me...not yet...please"

I kept on hearing pleading. This time the voice felt familiar, I tried opeing my eyes one last time and finally I could see a bit more, but It was still a bit blurry.

"Zero?"

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It's like my body didn't want to live, didn't want the person to see if I was still alive. My body knew that it was time for me to go, but I wasn't gonna allow that. Once my vision adjusted I reconized the brunette figure, "K-kaname?"

I say softly, he looks back at me and I saw blue, crystal, clear tears falling down his wine, red regal eyes. "Z-zero...!" He hugged me gently, "I thought I had lost you Zero..." I pat his back gently, silently consoling him, that I was indeed alive.

His hands that were hugging me, were shaking slightly, he then looks back at me and he holds my hands, "K-kana..." I say while giving him a weak smile, "Yes?" He says interwining our fingers together. I squeeze his hand, "K-kana..I don't want to hurt you and Yuki...please just kill me...so I wont have to hurt anybody else...I don't want to turn into a full Level E and I-"

Kaname interupes me by placing his soft, yet gentle lips on mine for a chaste kiss, all his emotions going into me, saying, 'You're going to be alright...', 'I wont leave you..' , 'I would die for you...'

We part, "Zero..I wont kill you...I just can't...you are the strongest hunter i've ever met...and you are the love of my life...I want to live with you forever...so please...dont ask me to kill you..because I can't.."

He kisses my forehead gently, and all my emotions came out and I cling to him, my tears coming out of my eyes, I couldn't imagine a life without Kaname...I just couldn't. I hugged him closer to me and cried on his chest.

Once I let all the anguish out, Kaname calmed me down. "Well...I'm going to bring you back to my mansion..and we'll deal with this ok? I wont leave your side..."

He picks me up bridal style, since my legs didn't have the strength to walk and he carried me all the way to his mansion.

NekoAyane: Hope you liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakdown

If Life Were Different

A Vampire Knight story, I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

~NekoAyane: Sorry to keep you guys for a very long time, but here it is. Chapter 2 of If Life were Different. Hope you guys enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

We arrived at The Kuran mansion and I coukd feel my bloodlust start to grow. I could smell Kaname's heavenly scent coming from his neck and my canines started to itch **badly**. I wanted to bite him so bad and taste that heavenly sweet, but I kept myself from doing that by hiding my face on his shirt. I was panting hard;I could feel my primal insticts telling me to let go of my rational side, telling me to **kill** , but I could'nt. I would'nt let myself hurt anybody...especially Kaname.

We arrived at his room, and he put me down gently on his bed. "Zero? How do you feel?" He asks me, concern etched into his voice. My throat dry I respond to him hoarsely, "My throat is b-burning...and I can feel m-myself becoming..." I paused looking for the right word, "like an a-animal..." Tears started rushing down my face, "I don't know what to Kaname...I-I feel so lost! I'm losing myself and I can't do anything about it!"

I was shaking with fear, knowing that at any moment I could turn into a Level E. A bloodthirsty monster with no hint of reasoning, no hint of the person they were before, and most of all no hint of anything. Just the desire to kill.

I feel Kaname start to get close to me. I tried to back away, but he stopped my advances of escaping. He embraced with those long, strong, thin arms pf his and held me close.

"Im so sorry Zero...Im sorry for my kind doing this to you.." I could hear him start to sob, "If you hadn't met my kind...you wouldn't have to be in this situation...You wouldn't have to suffer...If you hadn't met m-"

I stopped him there, I didn't want to hear anymore, so I just sat up a little and I kissed him, silencing him from what he was going to say. "don't say it...don't say that if I hadn't met you, the situation wouldn't be like this..." I was crying more, "I love you Kana...never forget that...It hurts me when you say that I would be better off If I hadn't met you...bullshit! If I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you! I wouldn't have been happy in my life for once! So don't you dare say that, don't you dare!"

I saw Kaname's eyes widen, I embraced him tightly, "You're the best thing that has happened in my life..." I say, whispering in his shirt. He returns the hug, and lifts my face to give me a peck on my forehead. He smiles, "You are also the best thing that has happened in my life...Zero Kiriyu.." He then goes on to capture my lips in a passionate kiss, while rubbing my tears away with his thumb, gently.

After I had calmed down, Kaname was sitting with me in his arms, while I layed my head against his chest.

"So...how do we stop my 'transformation'?" I ask softly. "I don't know...I'll have to look into it, and see what I can find.." Kaname says.

I sigh, another itch atacked my canines, "Thirsty?" Kanames says while chuckling. I roll my eyes, "Well of course, turning into a bloodthirsty monster here, of course I'm thirsty.."

He chuckles once more and opens up the collar of his neck, revealing more of that delicious neck that I wanted to bite into.

"Go ahead, take what you need.." He says in a whisper. I gulp while I get closer to him, my vampiric senses started to take over, but I was still hesitant, so I looked over to Kaname again.

He softly smiles, "It's alright...just let it take over for now okay? Im going to be fine...and remember!-" He winks, "Im the king of Vampires, I don't go down that easily.." I roll my eyes once more and I get closer to his neck, my breath quicking. I could feel Kanames blood going through his veins.

I licked the spot where I was to bite, and after I heard some of Kanames quiet moans I bit down. His blood was more heavenly than I thought, through my dazed moment of feelling Kaname's blood ooze out and into my mouth. Swallowing every sweet drop of his blood.

Kaname was moaning softly, and panting which made me start to get a little bit excited down there, but I held myself back. I had to concentrate to not take too much, 'don't let that side take over'.

After a while of moans and drinking, I pulled back, licked the wound I had made and sat next to Kaname who was still a bit red, and a panting mess from the drinking session.

"Are you f-feeling better now Z-Zero?" He looks up at me, and I nod. He composes himself and smiles, "Good.." Kaname yawns, "Well I'm a bit sleepy...care to sleep with me Zero?"

I chuckle softly and I snuggle next to him, which he then pulls the blanket on top of us and hugs me once more, "I will find out how to stop you from becoming a Level E...thats a promise..." He yawns, and kisses my lips once last time before he falls asleep. I looked at his serene, regal sleeping face and I smile. Closing my eyes, I also fall to the slumber, wondering what challeneges tomorrow would give me...

~ _ **NekoAyane: Here it is! Hope it was to your expectatives! Sorry I was so kate to upload another chapter, It's just I've been really busy with school and whatnot and I didnt have any ideas on hos to continue this story, so Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
